Her Laugh
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Harry heard the laugh again and as he did he saw her laughing with him. It wasn't a memory. He hadn't seen it before. It was more of a vision, but it was warm and bright. H/Hr. Set during OotP. Review please.


**H/Hr. Tell me what you think when you've finished reading it. **

_Her Laugh_

It was dark on the cold marble floor. His eyes felt shadowed, like the room around him was still there, but had currently disappeared. He felt stuffy, as though a wet towel was being held in front of his face. His body felt rigid, stick straight on the ground like a wooden board. There was something in his stomach churning it much like the thoughts were churning in his head. Something inside of his mind was sifting through his memories, showing them the ones that were much like the Dark Lord himself.

He cringed, flipping himself around as he began to twist and turn on the sand-covered floor. Dumbledore turned and stared down at Harry, his eyes wide with shock. He knelt down nd looked deeply inside, hoping as hard as he could that he could pull through. He had so much to go through, so much left to do. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see everyone else file into the room, their eyes wondering in the large marble room, seeking out their savior.

"You," Harry was talking in a voice far too deep for his own. Dumbledore leaned down, tears coming into his eyes. "You've lost, old man." With this last sentence, Dumbledore's heart fell. It was over. Harry had been taking over and they had lost. The wizarding world would fall.

Harry's mind was wheeling. He could see his mother, weilding off Voldemort. He could see Sirius slipping behind the veil and Cedric falling to the ground in the graveyard. He reeled on the floor, his eyes rolling up. He still could not see. He saw Cedric again and Sirius being hit by Bellatrix's spell. Harry cringed on the floor, screaming out in pain as he felt his mind being penetrated by Voldemort.

"Harry," Dumbledore's whisper seemed louder to Harry than it probably was in actuality. "It is not how you are alike; it is how you are not."

Harry heard his voice as thought it was far off in another room. He saw Mr. Weasley as he was being attacked, and Voldemort as he returned to his human form. He cringed on the ground, twitching violently. He was alone and Voldemort was in his head. No matter how much he tried, he could not force his counterpart out. He was alone in a room, standing away from a mirror, looking at his reflection. He walked towards the mirror and his reflection twitched slightly, turning its head. As the head turned back, it was the face of Voldemort, laughing at me. "Look at me," the face chuckled.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry shook radically on the floor.

Harry stopped moving around and laid down on the floor on his side in submission. His body still shook. The others were there, looking at him, and though he was far away, he couldn't have missed the silent tears streaming down Hermione's face as she looked at him, weak on the floor. Dumbledore was right. They _were _different. Voldemort had followers; those who followed him because they feared him. Harry had friends; those who followed him because they loved him.

Harry closed his eyes and forced happy memories to flood his mind. He remembered Hermione hugging him after he had been unpetrified during their second year. He remembered Ron smiling and joking with them and his mother and father smiling at him from within the Mirror of Erised. He remembered hugging Sirius. As these memories flooded his mind, he felt the darkness in his mind begin to loosen it's hold on him. He remembered laughing with Hermione and Ron, and the relief he always felt whenever he found out they were alright after a dangerous excursion.

The darkness retreated a bit more, though its hold was still tight on him, still granting him motionless on the marble ground. It was right then that the most melodious noise filled his ears. It was distant-an echo of a memory-but it was there. Her laugh filled his mind, and he could feel the sunlight again, warm on his skin, though it was late at night in the middle of a dark London. He felt the butterflies in his stomach-the ones he got when she smiled at him. Harry heard the laugh again and as he did he saw her laughing with him. It wasn't a memory. He hadn't seen it before. It was more of a vision, but it was warm and bright and made the motion in his body return.

The hold that Voldemort had once had on his mind was completely gone. Harry opened his eyes. "You're the weak one," he told Voldemort, feeling the weakness that Voldemort felt at the realization Harry had pulled away. "You've never known love," Harry flashed a memory of Hermione and him laughing together in the common room as Ron was sprayed in the face by a Gobstone. "Or friendship," He thought of the many times Ron and Hermione had been there for him and how they had refused to let him go to the Deprtment of Mysteries without him that night. "And I feel sorry for you." Voldemort was gone. He felt him exit his body.

But even as Dumbledore knelt in front of him in awe, the two of them knew it wasn't over yet. Voldemort was outside of Harry's body and he stood above him, a slight barrier dividing both Voldemort and Harry from Dumbledore. "You're a fool, Harry Potter," Voldemort said in a calm, solid tone that made Harry's skin crawl. "And you will lose...Everything." Hermione's smile flashed in Harry's mind as Voldemort disappeared-and the rest of the aurors and the Minister of Magic appeared near the entrances-and he heard Hermione's laugh again. He wouldn't lose her, he couldn't. He wouldn't let _that_ happen ever. He could be sure of that.

**There we go. Movie-verse. From the part where Harry is possessed by Voldie. XD Kinda cutesie. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
